Finding Happiness
by YahooSounding
Summary: Fry and Amy are together once again as they proceed in a fun, sexual activity! But is there a reason why they are doing this activity? Find out in this lemon! Fry x Amy


Time for another lemon, this time, of my favorite Futurama fan couple, Fry x Amy! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"How did I manage to get together with Amy again?"_ Fry thought to himself as he and Amy continued kissing until they made it to Fry's apartment.

"Hmmmm... oh Fry... I can't believe just how good of a kisser you are..." Amy giggled as they separated from the kiss.

"Thanks. I have been practicing." Fry smiled as he carried Amy to his bed.

The Martian girl giggled as she motioned Fry over to the bed. Fry happily smiled as he removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him shirtless as Fry laid down alongside Amy.

"You know, Fry, Leela doesn't give you a lot of credit." Amy sighed.

"Yeah... tell me about it." Fry sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like she doesn't even appreciate what I do for her, and when I try to flirt with her or even convince her, it always blows up in my face..."

"Well... I always thought you were pretty cute. Sure, we had our ups and downs, but it only gets a little better..." Amy said as she unzipped her pink top, causing her breasts to be revealed to Fry.

Fry's mind went into overdrive as he smirked. "I see you're not wearing your bra again today."

"What can I say, Fry? I am a rebel." Amy giggled as she kissed Fry on the lips.

 _"Damn, she's such a great kisser. I don't know why I ever let this one go..."_ Fry smiled through the kiss. "You know, Amy... I have something I've always wanted to do to you, but I never really found the time to do it."

"What's that, Fry?" Amy asked, out of mere curiosity.

"It's the matter of doing this..." Fry said as he started to insert his hand down Amy's pants as his finger started to poke around her bottom area as he started fingering her hole.

Amy started groaning as she smiled. "Wow, Fry... I... Uh! Haven't felt... Oh! This before! Mmmmm..."

Amy giggled as she started feeling pleasure from Fry fingering her hole. It was by this point that the tent in Fry's pants became very apparent as Amy grabbed a hold of the zipper in Fry's jeans and unzipped them, the penis stuck out, still covered in his underwear. As Amy motioned closer to Fry, Amy helped unbutton Fry's pants and pulled down that and his underpants as the ten inch pole appeared, as erect as ever.

Amy then gasped as Fry stopped fingering her, a hint of her liquid apparent in Fry's finger as he licked it.

"You taste so delicious..." Fry smiled and slurped as Amy giggled. She then started to go towards Fry's pole as she started licking it clockwise... before putting her mouth inside as she started to suck on it, going hard on it.

Fry gave a gasp of pleasure and delight. Surely, this fun little activity between the two of them was fun, and Fry never wanted it to end...

It went on for a couple minutes before Fry came in Amy's mouth as she happily swallowed his cum. Amy giggled as she hugged Fry. "You taste so delicious, Fry..."

"Let's just get to the best part, shall we?" Fry said, pinning Amy down as he aimed his pole right towards her waiting hole. "Ready?"

Amy gave a nod as Fry started to penetrate her. Amy, being used to getting penetrated, smiled as she started moaning, along with Fry, both lovers becoming very happy with each other. Fry continued humping her as Amy followed the same motions. But just then, to his surprise, Amy crossed her legs over Fry's body, to ensure that Fry stayed inside.

"Amy, are you sure?" Fry asked as Amy cheerfully nodded. Fry smiled as the two started moaning and groaning until finally, once it was all done, Fry came inside Amy, his sperm travelling into Amy's awaiting womb. Amy came around the same time as the two lovers started panting.

Fry pulled out as he sighed. "That... was amazing..."

"As per usual..." Amy giggled, hugging her newfound boyfriend.

It was silent in the room for a second before Fry coughed. "Hey Amy... about the crossed-leg position... if you DO get pregnant... what are you going to do?"

"Well... hopefully by then... you'll be able to know how to handle children... besides, we're both going to be there for it..." Amy smiled as she kissed Fry. "Isn't that what being husband and wife is all about?"

Fry paused to think... then smiled as he kissed Amy on the lips. "I love you, Amy Wong-Fry."

"And I love you, Phillip J. Fry." Amy smiled as they started snuggling under the sheets.

* * *

And we'll end this little Futurama story! How do you like the little ending? And the story? Pretty hot, cute? Tell me what you think!


End file.
